Arkayna Goodfey
Princess Arkayna Goodfey is the main character and protagonist in Mysticons. She is voiced by Alyson Court who also voices Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice and Jubilee from the X-Men series. History Fifteen years ago Queen Goodfey gave birth to Arkayna & Zarya, but Nova Terron showed up and took Zarya. He wiped the queens brief memories about her for the safety of the realm. Queen Goodfey married King Darius and Arkayna gained an arrogant and lazy stepbrother named Gawayne. Appearance Arkayna is a tall and fit human with auburn hair and violet eyes. She wears a green dress under a white shirt. When she turns into Mysticon Dragon Mage her hair turns purple and she wears a crown, a green shirt under a white blouse, and green pants. Personality Governed by a sharp sense of duty, Arkayna strives to excel at both her duties to the Royal Family and as the new Mysticon Dragon Mage. However, her slacker and vain stepbrother, now King Gawayne while his father, King Darius, is a statue made of bone, manages to push all of her buttons to consistently make her temper rise, causing her to scream. She is kind, generous, a bit snobby, smart, serious, and fearless princess. She doesn't like it when her mother explains origins of the original Mysticons. Other than that she has learned a lot since after being a Mysticon. She learned more about friendship and how to protect the citizens of Gemina. Mysticon Abilities She can shoot powerful green flames from her hands. In addition, she also has strong telekinetic powers, which she utilizes to psionically move and propel objects, such as rocks or stones, from a distance. They were fueled by her inner fury and rage upon learning that she had had a fraternal twin sister. Her eyes glow white and her telekinetic aura is dark green. Mysticon Weapon As Mysticon Dragon Mage, she wields a mystical staff of great power, which signifies her role as leader of the quartet of heroines. From it, she emits powerful fireballs and informs colored bright green. She can also emit this flaming energies from her hands, and even convert them into any shape she wishes; such as a net, rope or protective shield. Relationships Family and Relatives Queen Goodfey Her relationship her mother is quite close and loving. When she witnessed her bring turned to solid bone, Arkayna vowed to fight harder for a way to reverse the spell. King Darius Her relationship with her stepfather remains to be seen, but she tries whatever she can to save him from being statues of bone. Gawayne She despises her stepbrother for his self-centered arrogance. In "The Coronation" she did save him from Kymraw and her sidekicks when he got captured, even if she hated the fact that he was gonna be king and didn't get invited to his coronation. They do argue and hate each other a lot, but despite their brother sister rivalry, they both care about each other even if Gawayne still doesn't show it. She was concerned that he got kidnapped by Kasha in "The Lost Scepter". Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf "I so don't get Zarya. I try to be nice, but she totally hates me for some reason. The thing is, I think we fight a lot because we have so much in common." Arkayna is good friends with Zarya, but they are prone to butt heads at times. Feeling betrayed, she expels her from the mystic quartet, saying that she is "a disgrace to the Mysticons." However, she did not seem to mean it, as she said "oh no" when Zarya quit the Mysticons. After that, they get along, as shown by how Arkayna thanked Zarya for being leader, and how she was concerned when Zarya was put under a spell by Tazma. It is later revealed in "Twin Stars Unite" that Zarya is her true twin sister. Ever since they were revealed to be twins, their friendship and bond has gotten stronger than ever before. Zarya was shown to comfort Arkayna after Proxima's path of vengeance in "Happily Never After". They did argue about who's fault it was when Gawayne got kidnapped by Kasha, but later solved the problem together along with the other Mysticons in "The Lost Scepter". Friends and Allies Izzie Izzie is Arkayna's Griffin mount. They have been training together for quite a while and make a solid team. Emerald Goldenbraid Arkayna is Em's best friend. They have known each other for a long while. This is because Emerald is the royal griffin wrangler at her palace. She seems to see Emerald as more of a friend than someone who works at the palace, as shown by how they talked in "Sisters in Arms". She comforted Emerald when she was feeling guilty about not stopping "Tazma Grimm]" from putting the spell on Zarya. Piper Willowbrook Being the youngest and most playful of the team, Arkayna does not usually approve of Piper not taking things seriously. She later seems to get used to Piper's energy, as shown by how in "Skies of Fire", she listened to her plan and took it seriously, suggesting that she realizes that Piper has good ideas. She also seems to care about Piper, as shown by how she asked if Piper was alright in "Lost and Found". Malvaron As her new instructor and mentor in controlling her new Mysticon Mage abilities, Arkayna sometimes does not listen to him about using her magic wisely. They seem to like each other, but are not ready to admit it. They were both seen dancing together in The Dragon’s Rage. In "Save the Date!" he goes on a date with Arkayna for the very first time after the defeat of Necrafa. They reveal how they feel about each other. Nova Terron Proxima Starfall Arkayna has a particular dislike of her and seems to have a certain rivalry with her. In "Star-Crossed Sisters" Arkayna does anything she can to bond with her (when Arkayna thought she was her sister). They were revealed not to be sisters in "Twin Stars Unite", but Arkayna still sees her as an honorary sister. After seeing her turn fully to the dark side, due to the strong evil influence of Necrafa's mask, she tries to convince Proxima to come back, assuring her that she did truly love her, no matter what. She was devastated at the fear of never being able to free her from the darkness that has taken over her in "Happily Never After". Enemies and Adversaries Necrafa She is the first to realize of her imminent return when she glimpses the evil Queen's ghostly form on the other side of the archway. Dreadbane As her family's greatest adversary, Arkayna naturally despises the new leader of the Skeleton Army. Unfortunately, she could not stop him from turning her mother and her stepfather to stone. In the episode "Through My Enemy's Eyes", even when Dreadbane lost his memory, she still didn't trust him because of what he did to her parents. Despite this, she later says that she feels a little bad for Dreadbane. Tazma Formerly her trusted mentor and advisor, Arkayna had looked up to her when she trained with her, which was lugging up a pair of water buckets up a cliff. Upon learning her true allegiance as "the Mage", Arkayna now despises her former teacher. Powers and Abilities *Pyrokinesis: She can shoot powerful green flames from her hands *Telekinesis: She can psionically move and propel objects from a distance which is fueled by her inner fury Trivia * Her name is play on the word "arcane." * She is fifteen years old. * Unlike most redheads, she has violet eyes instead of green. * Her romantic interest/boyfriend/"star mate" is Malvaron. * It's revealed in "The Prophecy Unleashed" that she has a fraternal twin sister. * She was born on 10th day of the month of the dragon at the stroke of midnight. * Her name means "sunlight on the ocean." * Her hair-care routine without magic would take three hours every morning. * Her favorite musician is the RnB (rhythm-and-bards) singer Lark. * Her color-coded diary system has 8 main colors and 6 sub-colors. * Her favorite food is ever-berry flavored star water. * Her least favorite food is fermented fairy fungus. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Elementals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Wise Category:Strong-Willed Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Damsels Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste